As Worlds Collide
by JoinTheDarkSide
Summary: What happens when the two worlds that Will have worked to keep seperate come together for the first time.


**A/N: Hey! This idea struck me when I re-read the Dark is Rising Sequence. I just realised that Will had friends at school too and wondered what would happen if the Drews and Bran met them. Thus came about your introduction to my take of two extremely minor characters: Angus and Mike.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own an ounce of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will's P.O.V.<strong>

It had been a year since his last adventures in Wales, life had been peaceful. It was a welcomed break from the events of the last year. He had been enjoying school, getting reacquainted with friends and keeping up with school work. So a year passed and he had enjoyed it being a normal child exiting primary schooling and entering the secondary schooling. As a celebration on graduating, he had invited his two friends to have a sleepover at his house on the last day of school.

The three boys had been friends ever since they first met in their first year of school. Like every first meetings, theirs had been fairly dull. They met in their first assembly at the school; they were positioned next to each other that day. As usual, the speech made by the principal was standard and everyone had heard something like it at least once in their lives, it was nothing new. To stave off the boredom, the three boys started talking to each other in whispers. They found that they had many things in common and soon found themselves getting along like a house on fire. Ever since then they had been close friends and it seemed natural to invite them to a sleepover to celebrate school ending.

By this time, they had been friends for nearly six years. They knew almost everything about each other, sure they were aware that not all secrets could be told, and had come to an understanding years ago about these types of secrets. They were a tight knit group of independent boys; even at the age of eleven. This year they had made the transition to 12 year olds and had now officially graduated from the primary school to a secondary school. They would all be going to exact same school next year, the Huntercombe Secondary School, then again, it was only one of the few schools nearby and most of the other children would be attending that school too.

Unfortunately, or maybe it was fortunately, their sleepover would not be going as planned. Unknown to them, as they were walking home in blissful ignorance, there were four people sitting innocently in Will's kitchen that would turn their worlds upside down; all while, eating toast and jam. If Will had known who was at his house at that very moment, he would not have invited his two friends over and risk spilling all his secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane's P.O.V<strong>

She was so excited; it would be her second time visiting Wales, where she had met Bran. It had been so very long since they had last met, strangely enough, all three Drews could not remember much from that holiday, nor could they remember why they felt such resentment towards Bran when they had first met him. They only knew that somehow, due to some unremembered event, their feelings had changed and they became close friends.

After they had spent a week catching up with Bran, they would fly to an airport near Huntercombe Village where their mutual friend Will lived. They would be staying in a place called Huntercombe Lodge; they had even called Will's parents to let them know that they would be dropping by to see how Will was doing. They had also asked them to keep quiet about it as they wanted to surprise him with this visit, take him unawares.

When they had arrived, Bran was there waiting for them. The reunion was filled with near teary-eyed children hugging and laughter and chatter all around. The next week was spent mucking about and talking about life in general and how nice it was to be able to meet each other again after such a long time. They also marvelled at how much each of them had changed since they last saw each other, though this did not particularly surprise them, after all, it had been a year.

The next week they travelled to Huntercombe Village. It was a short trip, not as long as they had expected it to be really. When they reached the Lodge, they quickly unpacked and sorted through their clothes. They had made plans and would be visiting Will the next day, for now, they would rest and maybe even take a look around the near-by town.

All four of them were excited to see the place in which Will had grown up. They were kind of disappointed to see such a sleepy town; there was barely any difference here than in any of the other towns they had been to. They did not know how such a normal town could give rise to a, mysterious to say the least, young boy. Perhaps it was the family that caused him to become the person he was the last they saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>Will's P.O.V.<strong>

When he came home that day, one thing he did not expect to find were four children sitting around his table talking to his mother about how they had come to know him. She, of course knew how he had met Bran, his aunt, or the person whim he called his aunt, really she was just a good friend of his mother's, had told his mother all about that vacation. Or as much of it as she thought appropriate to tell his mother, after all, who would believe the strange tales she had to tell of the days during which Will would visit the farm.

What he was currently wary of was what the Drews could remember of their time in Trewissick and the last time they were in Wales. Sure their memories had been wiped of anything related to the Old Ones; there was still a chance that they had retained enough to be able to piece together clues about who he really was.

"Will! How have you been! It's so great to see you again!" exclaimed Jane.

The others were just as enthusiastic about greeting Will. After having listened to them for some time, Will found that they did not remember anything, well, supernatural, you could say, from their holidays. They just wanted to visit for the sake of friendship and because they had all missed each other. To tell the truth, Simon had nearly opted out, until Jane and Barney had talked him out of it that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person P.O.V.<strong>

The five friends were so caught up in each other that they failed to register the two boys that had come in with Will. They were Will's two long time friends, Mike and Angus. They had taken in the situation and had judged from Will's surprised expression that he did not plan this. So they decided to forgive him for forgetting them and just crept in grabbing something to eat from Mrs. Stanton and silently went upstairs. Then they went into Will's room and sat on his bed eating and talking waiting for the reunion party downstairs to end.

It had been quite a while before they heard any footsteps approaching the door, what was unexpected though, was that there was more than one footstep walking towards Will's room. So it didn't surprise them mush when the four children in the kitchen came in with Will. Of course, with Will, nothing in life was simple, so they took one look at Mike and Angus, and chaos reigned once again in the room of one Will Stanton.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" the albino boy, Bran they believed, said.

"We've been here the whole time you were downstairs. You just never noticed us." Mike replied.

At this, the boy narrowed his eyes and looked like he was going to argue until another boy, whom they believed went by the name of Simon, placed his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Calm down Bran, I'm sure they have a perfectly legitimate reason for being here." He said in a slightly pompous manner.

What happened next none of them were quite sure, but someone said something and another person did something else and soon, all four were bickering about the strangest thing. Like how 'Bran' had better not hurt 'Simon's' sister or else, and how 'Jane' had better stop babying 'Barney' and that 'Simon' should stop mollycoddling 'Jane'. All this while, Will had approached the bed that they were sitting on and had asked for their forgiveness for forgetting them. They quickly assured him that they had already forgotten the incident.

Once all this was done, they shared what was left of the cookies and looked back at the bickering foursome. They smiled at each other and soon Mike and Angus were pestering Will for detail on who they were. He told them the quick revised version, and for now, it was enough. After a while, the argument died down and once again, the four's curiosity was directed to the two boys on Will's bed.

It was then explained to them who Mike and Angus were. The next few minutes were then spent making introductions and getting to know each other. By this time, Will had started to relax, let his guard down; he was starting to enjoy having all his friends present in his house. Though what came up next made him tense and wary.

"So, how did you guys meet Will?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it wasn't too boring for you. I just wanted to create a fic for the two most overlooked characters in the whole series. Sorry for the ending, and yes it is the ending, I couldn't think of any other way to end it. sorry for the sortness too. If you spot out any mistakes, don't be shy to tell me! Constructive criticism is always welcomed.<strong>


End file.
